Promises of Us
by Tajiya-Sango
Summary: This story tells of Riku's present life. He searches for Sora to help him. But is there more than freedom to finding Sora? Perhaps, Riku loves Sora and is sick of living in darkness and only wants to be with SOra. Not to great at summaries..


Hey this story is mainly about Riku and otherwise Sora, too. I hope y'all like it. It is very dark and full of secrets and love,too.

Ready? First read this:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This story only uses the characters and well...locations,too.

Well...Ready...Steady..GO!

_Endless...Changes...Nobody...Promises..._

Days have slowly gone by as I wait for him to find me. I am nothing but a creature filled by darkness. I was taken by the Heartless and turned to a dark, souless powerful human who only seeks for two things, freedom from this dark hell and finding him, the one I need...Sora.

My name is Riku. It all started back years ago, Sora, me and Kairi were doing something and soon before you know it, I was taken by the darkness. I was chosen to change the world and I was the only one strong enough to do so. But why me? I don't remember much now. I am nothing more than an empty shell with no memory of my previous life. I am only filled with strength, power and darkness. Filled with something they say as something so natural, something so simple., but that isn't true. I suffer because of this thing I have. Sora knew that and tried his hardest to make sure I wasn't turning too mysterious or sinful, but because he was too weak, I was taken away from everyone and everything and turned to a doll, controlled only by darkness, never knowing anybody. Yet, it is strange because I remember one person..him. I remember Sora. But why can't I rememeber anything else? Is he important? Is he the key to my freedom of this dark prison that fills me day by day?

I am now standing in the alley of Traverse Town. It is cold, rainy and empty. I am on the tallest building. I think of Sora and the reasons I need him as I look up at the sky, raindrops falling on my face and drowning my silver hair with small glimmers of water as the lights from the nearest billboard shines on the droplets. I then look down to see the Heartless coming to get me again. I will not go back. I am now on my own journey. I can't be controlled any longer. I must be set free and nothing is going to steal that decision from me, not even the darkness.

I quickly jump down from the building onto the ground, now covered in dark shadows as black as the night sky. I bring out my sword, the sword of darkness. Only one who has gone through changes because of dark secrets and deep desires, can wield this sword. I take of my hood of my long, black trenchcoat and stare at the dark creatures that took me away before, my bluish-green eyes quickly changing color to a golden yellow. I ready my blade and begin attacking. They chase me and jump on me all at once. I am trapped under their darkness, but I am not going to lose. With all the strength and power I have, which greatly cost me my previous life, I take my sword and jump up as I swing my blade with a quick thrust. I kill many of them, but these things don't disappear so fast. More have now began to rise up from the ground. So I soon begin running alongside the building I had stood on as I watched the rain. I dragged my sword along the building and then as I reached the top I jumped back down, head-on, as I slashed the Heartless back and forth with great force. They quickly die after my battle lasted for no longer than twenty minutes.

But something is not right. Why are they after me once more? I thought me and Sora had sealed them behind the Kingdom doors? Sora...that's it! Sora had still been wielding the keyblade. The thing that I needed in order to be free, yet in order to do that..I would have to kill him. But why? Why kill the one I need? This isn't right. I love him and now the darkness that has descended upon me is making me lose more than I will gain. I have to be free. I have to look for the answer, I have been crawling in the dark too long. I must be free. I must be myself again, not some empty,dark soul that feeds on dark hearts and empty, sinful minds. I must find...Sora. I must keep the promise I made to him as I was carried away by the dark souls and Heartless, I must never forget that promise, for if I do, I will never be able to be that same human I was before. "We'll be together." That is the promise I made Sora and that promise will not be...forgotten.

The days now slowly pass as I continue each longing day looking for Sora. I really love him and maybe the strong bond of our past friendship and the love I have for him is what is keeping some hope in my heart, enough to help me not be controlled. Enough to help me pass by each day as I look for him. I must find him and be reunited with the only one, the one I love, who can save me.

I search everywhere. I search in Monstro, Agrabah, Halloween Town and even Hallow Bastion, but your never there. Where are you Sora? But there is one place I haven't searched. Destiny Islands. But will I be able to return and rememeber anything that happened to me? Will Sora be there? Will I be freed? Only the future hope of Sora and me will know the truth. I must find him. I must come back to my life. I must be released from the chains of darkness that bind me from my memories and hold me back from reaching Sora and his heart. I must go on. I must be together with Sora again, no matter what it takes to do so.

"Please help me Sora. Help me escape from these dreams and tell me they are either real or not. Tell me we can be together. Tell me that...tell me you love me, Sora. Stay by my side and save me from the darkness."

So...what did ya think? Trust me it'll get better and sorry it was so short this story is gonna be short and we'll...there will be love and more better stuf late like...yaoi,okay? WEll..please REVIEW!


End file.
